1. Technical Field
The invention relates to illumination apparatuses for use in projection technology and, in particular, relates to a solid-state light source based illumination apparatus, and a projection system using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid-state light sources such as light emitting diodes (LED) or laser diodes (LD) have been proposed to replace traditional arc lamps such as high pressure mercury, metal halide, or xenon in projection systems such as digital light processing (DLP) projectors or liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, since these solid-state light sources have the following advantages, as compared to the arc lamps: longer life, better color gamut, lower cost, lower power consumption, decreased cooling requirement, and freedom from mercury relative to environmental hazard. However, one of the challenges of utilizing such a solid-state light source in a projection system is: current solid-state light sources do not provide sufficient luminance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solid-state light source based illumination apparatus, and a projection system, which can overcome the abovementioned problem.